dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mutsumi
Mutsumi(睦海; Mutsumi'')'' is a nine-tailed fox spirit and the mother of Kurama, being an extremely powerful youkai with a level of power on par with an Ultimate-class devil in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. The previous leader of the Kanto youkai faction, she was summoned by Yasaka and Kunou due to the eminence of Tamamo-no-Mae's awakening. Appearance Mutsumi still maintains a rather juvenile appearance of a young girl with long and unkept platinum blond hair, big orange eyes and fair skin, much more like her daughter. Just like any fox spirit, she has a pair of rufine ears sprouting from the top of her head and nine fox tails from her derriere, which she can magically disguise. Being the previous shinto priestess, Mutsuki usually wears a revealing version of a typical white kimono with a decorating sash and bare shoulders. Personality Mutsumi is rather carefree and absent-minded, saying that everything that bores her should just go away. While being somehow a reliable leader for the Kanto faction, she would sometimes skip duties and reunions with other spirits and deities to party and drink. She's also not afraid to use intimidation to frighten whoever tries to bother her during her breaks and escapades. Despite this, Mutsumi really loves her faction and daughter, wanting nothing but the best for them, although her definition for it can be summirise by "drinking and partying". Mutsumi seems to really like younger boys, as her husband was just a 11-year old boy when she became pregnant from him. History Mutsumi is one of the three main leylines of Japan alongside Yasaka/Kunou and Tamamo no Mae, controlling and checking the natural flow of spiritual energy for the balance between the supernatural and physical world. One day, Tamamo would become so power-hungry that she would try and take away all the power to herself, with the risk of forever breaking the barriers separating the two worlds. Yasaka and herself would fight and eventually seal Tamamo away into a special dimension so that she wouldn't escape ever again. Roughly 16-years before the start of the fanfiction, Mutsumi would meet and fall in love with a 11-year/old boy from a distant village, their relationship giving birth to the current leyline of the Kanto Region, Kurama. Powers & abilities Transformation - Like any nine-tailed fox, Mutsuki has the power to turn herself from a small girl to a gigantic nine-tailed fox spirit. 'Immense Strength -' Mutsumi's power is immense, compared to a regular ultimate-class devil. As she can, alone, crash and destroy a good junk of the Dragon palace effortlessly. 'Leyline -' Much more like Yasaka, Mutsumi is the main leyline from the Kanto region, having the power to absorb the spiritual flow that lingers in the area and from it retrieves an almost limitless amount of demonic energy. 'Fox Fire -' Mutsumi is able to create a fox fire of extreme heat comparable to a dragon. 'Seal -' Being an ex-shinto priestess, Mutsumi has a vast knowledge about sealing and binding spells, being able to create powerful barriers that can seal almost any non-divine entity. Trivia * The appearance and images used are from the character Youkou Miria from the Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san series. * Jus like Kurama, Mutsu is named after a number. In her case, her name is roughly translated as "Six"(六; "Mutsu/roku") * Her husband is currently fishing in the ocean in order to catch the biggest fish for her. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Characters